Barret Wallace
Barret Wallace là nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII. Là đội trưởng của nhóm khủng bố môi trường với tên gọiAVALANCHE, nhằm ngăn chặn Shinra sử dụng Mako, nguồn sống chính củaPlanet dưới dạng năng lượng. Tuy nhiên,dù hành động chiến đấu vì Planet là rất nhân đạo nhưng thực tế nó nhằm che đậy sự thù hằn và giận dữ mà sau đó Barret phải học cách kiềm chế. Cho dù hành động và thái độ có xu hướng nóng nẩy và bạo lực, Barret là một người tốt dụng do sự giằng xé giữa việc chiến đấu và bảo vệ con gái nuôi của mình, Marlene. Ngoại hình Trong lần xuất hiện đầu tiên, Barret là một người da đen to lớn cùng với một chiếc áo vest màu nâu đã cũ cùng với chiếc quần màu xanh theo cùng một đôi boot lớn màu nâu. Bên tay phải đã mất từ khi mất quê nhà, và nó được thay thế vào đó là vũ khí đặc trưng của Barret, chiếc gun-arm cho phép việc thay thế các vũ khí khác nhau. Barret cũng có một chiếc thắt lưng kim loại quanh hông, bên tay trái có một hình xăm. Kiểu tóc giống với kiểuhi-top fade và Barret có một bộ râu dày, với một chiếc vòng cổ dog-tag. Ba vết sẹo nằm bên má phải. Diện mạo của Barret này được so sánh hài hước với diễn viên Mr. T, và cũng có nét tương đồng qua tính cách. Trong Advent Children và Dirge of Cerberus, chiếc gun-arm được thay thế bằng một bàn tay kim loại có thể biến thành một chiếc súng lớn, phần nào giúp Barret dễ hòa nhập hơn. Chiếc vest thay thế bằng một chiếc phao màu trắng ngà, kèm theo một chiếc áo lưới và vẫn giữu nguyên chiếc quần màu xanh. Kiểu tóc thay đổi bằng kiểu cornrow. Nomura đã đề cập Barret được thiết kế lại giống với Mr. T, và khi thảo luận với các animator về chiếc gun-arm của Barret, Nomura nói rằng làm "một chiếc súng lớncó thể chuyển đổi thành một cách lớn" Character Barret ban đầu được tạo hình trong Final Fantasy VII ''là một người thô lỗ, cộc cằn, hay cáu giận và có xu hướng hay chửi thề, cho dù không bằng Cid Highwind. Barret hay chĩa chiếc gun-arm lên không trung với tâm trạng nóng giận để bắn khi đang thét, ví dụ như khi ở khu ổ chuột tại Sector 7 bị phá hủy, và điều này khiến mọi người xung quanh chú ý. Tuy nhiên, cơn giận của Barret luôn đi cùng với một sự sâu sắc, cho dù hiếm khi thể hiện sự thấu hiểu. Barret cũng từng thổ lộ với Elmyra Gainsborough rằng mình vừa muốn chăm sóc và bên cạnh con gái Marlene và vừa muốn chiến đấu và bảo vệ Planet, vấn đề khiến bản thân Barret bối rối đến mức tự bản thân Barret bỏ cuộc giải thích điều này. Barret có xu hướng miêu tả đời với phép ẩn dụ hình ảnh tàu hỏa, bao gồm có câu nói "there's no gettin' off this train we on 'till we reach the end of the line" (tạm dịch "không có chuyện rời bỏ chuyến tàu này cho đến khi đến cuối con đường", được lấy từ Cloud trong lần đầu khi người chơi lái chiếc tàu hỏa sau khi nhiệm vụ đầu tiên thành công. Về sau ''Final Fantasy VII, khi Cloud và Tifa vắng mặt, Barret tự đề cử mình làm đội trưởng, nhưng tự bản thân nhận ra mình không phù hợp và thay thế vào đó là Cid. Ở trong tiểu thuyết On the Way to a Smile, tính cách của Barret được miêu tả sâu hơn, bày tỏ sự cô độc khi bị nhìn nhận là một con quái vật bởi chiếc gun-arm của mình. Vẫn mang trong mình sự hỗn loạn mà AVALANCHE gây ra, những cái chết của các thành viên trong nhóm dưới sự chỉ huy của mình, Barret tìm kiếm lại cuộc sống thường ngày và cách chuộc lại những "bãi nổ của những lỗi lầm" ở khía cạnh đội trưởng. Cốt truyện Trước Final Fantasy VII Barret sinh ra và lớn lên tại một thị trấn khai thác than nhỏ của Corel. Hạnh phúc với cuộc hôn nhân cùng một người phụ nữ tên Myrna, nhưng vì mắc căn bệnh không tên khiến Barret quyết định tán thành với Shinra về việc xây dựng Mako Reactor tại Phía Bắc của Corel. Người bạn thơ ấu của Barret, Dyne bất đồng với điều này ban đầu, nhưng sự thuyết phục của Barret khiến người bạn cuối cùng đồng ý.= Trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, tiền thân của AVALANCHE đóng chiếm tại Corel vào Ngày 8 Tháng 5 Năm 0003. Barret giúp Turks đột nhập vào lò phản ứng để dành lại. Tại thời điểm đó Barret không biết tên của tổ chức kẻ thù, và trớ trêu thay chính cái tên đó Barret dùng để đặt cho nhóm của mình về sau. Shinra phá hủy lò phản ứng cùng với Corel để trả thù cho việc tin rằng chính người dân của Corel đã giúp AVALANCHE chiếm lò phản ứng. Trong hỗn loạn, Barret và Dyne trở về thị trấn và bị bắn bởi đoàn lính của Shinra. Dyne ngã xuống bên bờ vực và Barret vừa kịp nắm lấy tay người vợ. Scarlet bắn vào tay cả hai lần nữa khiến Barret thả tay Dyne Về sau, Barret tìm thấy con gái của Dyne, Marlene và nhận nuôi cô bé như thể con đẻ, tin rằng Dyne đã qua đời. Cũng cùng thời gian đớ, Barret nhận chiếc gun-arm, được làm bởi Shalua Rui. Một khoảng thời gian sau, Barret tìm đường đi tới Cosmo Canyon và biết về AVALANCHE, trở thành lãnh dạo của tổ chức sau khi thành lập lần hai rồi đi tới Midgar để bắt đầu chiến dịch đối đầu với Shinra. ''Final Fantasy VII Vào một khoảng thời gian trong 0007 tại Midgar, Barret dẫn đầu sự cải thiện của AVALANCHE đối đầu Shinra, bao gồm các thành viên Biggs, Wedge, Jessie và Tifa Lockhart. Barret đồng ý nhận thuê bạn thời thơ ấu của Tifa, lính đánh thuê Cloud Strife. Cùng Cloud, tất cả bắt đầu chiến dịch lớn nhất vào Ngày 9 Tháng 12. Cuộc tấn công vào Sector 1 Reactor thành công, và cho dù phí trả Cloud là lớn và Barret không ưa Cloud nhưng vì cần sựu giúp đỡ và kĩ năng chiến đấu của Cloud khiến Barret tiếp tục giữ lại trong nhóm. Vào khu tiếp theo thì Cloud bị tách biệt khỏi nhóm. Sau đó, Tifa lên ý tưởng gặp Don Corneo khi tìm ra đó là người cung cấp thông tin cho Shinra. Khi Tifa và CLoud vắng mặt, Shinra cho Turk phá hủy cột dựng tại Sector 7, làm phá hủy toàn bộ khu vực ổ chuột. Barret và AVALANCHE chiến đấu nhưng không may Wedge, Biggs, và Jessie hi sinh trong cuộc chiến đấu. Tiếp theo đó, chiếc cột bị phá hủy và Barret, Cloud cùng Tifa may mắn thoát khỏi. Barret giận dữ trước sự thất bại, nhưng sau đó Tifa thông báo về việc Aeris Gainsborough đưa Marlene đến nơi an toàn khiến Barret cũng phần nào nguôi ngoai. Khi Cloud đề xuất đi giải cứu Aeris khỏi Shinra, Barret đồng ý vì sự trả ơn Aeris cứu sống Marlene. Marlene và Elmyra sau đó trốn tới Kalm vào thời gian sau. Sự đột nhập vào Shinra Headquarters thành công, nhưng cả nhóm bị bắt giam sau đó. Khi cả nhóm trốn thoát khi Sephiroth tấn công, họ đi từ Midgar tới Kalm. Tại đây, Cloud được đề cử thành đội trưởng và Barret miễn cưỡng đồng ý với điều này. Sau đó tại Kalm, cả nhóm tiếp tục tìm kiếm Sephiroth và tiếp đó đi qua khu biển biển ở Junon tới Costa del Sol. Cả nhóm sau đó hạ đến North Corel, một thị trấn được xây dựng với những người sống sót tại Corel ở gần khu vực đổ nát của Lò phản ứng Mako. Những người trong thị trấn nói xấu và chửi rủa Barret, và Barret lượng lữ giải thích về quá khứ của mình cho cả nhóm. Khi đi tới Gold Saucer, một công viên giải trí được xây dựng phía trên khu đổ nát, sự bối rối của Barret tăng cao và khiến Barret bỏ chạy đi. Sau đó, Cloud và các thành viên còn lại trong nhóm bị chĩa súng, và một người sống sót nói rằng có một người đàn ông có một chiếc gun-arm. Bị giam trong Corel Prison, Cloud và cả nhóm tìm thấy Barret, trong cơn giận dữ và yêu cầu được tự giải quyết việc của mình. Barret cùng nhóm đi tới chỗ của lãnh đạo của nhà tù, Dyne, người có gun-arm trên tay giống như Barret. Ám ảnh với sự mất mát của gia đình và quê hương, Dyne giờ đây mang trong mình đầy sát khí cùng mong ước phá hủy thế giới. Khi Barret nói với Dyne về việc sống sót của Marlene, Dyne bất ngờ tấn công và nói rằng phải giết Marlene để người vỡ đã qua đời không phải cô đơn. Dyne bị đánh bại với ý nghĩ bản thân là sự thất bại, cho phép Barret và cả nhóm rời khỏi nhà tù, và sau đó tự vẫn bằng cách nhảy xuống vực thẳm. Barret cùng cả nhóm tiếp tục cuộc hành trình với một sự cảm phục Cloud nảy âm thầm trong thâm tâm. Cho dù khả năng xảy ra là hiếm, nhưng cả hai có thể cùng nhau hẹn hò tại Gold Saucer. Sau khi phản bội cả nhím tại Temple of the Ancients, Cloud quyết định dừng cuộc hành trình nhưng Barret nhấn mạnh rằng Cloud là một trong những người bạn mà Barret sẽ chăm sóc cùng. Barret có một cuộc thú nhận nhỏ tại Gaea's Cliff, nơi mà Barret cho rằng cơn lạnh buốt cùng với sự cằn cỗi đối ngược lại với một Midgar đầy công nghệ, nhưng cả hai đều không thú vị. Khi Weapons thức tỉnh, Barret cùng Tifa phải thoát tới ''Highwind cùng với Shinra và bị bắt giữ. Một tuần sau tại Junon ở cuộc tử hình công khai, Barret thoát cùng với sự giúp đỡ của Cait Sith và Yuffie Kisaragi, đi tới chiếc Highwind để tái ngộ cả nhóm, trừ Cloud. Khi Barret nghi ngờ về thân thế của Cloud sau khi Meteor được triệu hồi, Barret nhận ra mình không phù hợp làm đội trưởng, và khi Cloud vắng mặt và đưa quyền điều hành cho Tifa, và khi Tifa rời đi để chăm sóc cho Cloud ở trạng thái hôn mê, Barret đề cử Cid làm. Tại quest cho Huge Materia, North Corel một lần nữa trên bờ vực phá hủy bởi Shinra. Nếu được cứu, Barret sẽ là người anh hùng. Nếu không, nhiều tội lỗi lại đặt lên Barret và AVALANCHE cho những bất hạnh này. Cho đến tậ cuối game, Barret vẫn mờ mịt về vấn đề chính cũng như tất cả nhân vật còn lại, đi theo giả thuyết đưa ra bởi Cloud trong thể trạng tinh thần yếu, nhưng tự bản thân Barret biết là mình đã làm tốt. Tiểu Thuyết Trong On the Way to a Smile: Case of Tifa, Barret, cùng với Cloud và Tifa, đi tới những địa điểm mà họ đã qua trong Final Fantasy VII, và tại Kalm, Barret tái ngộ với Marlene. Tất cả cùng trở vể Midgar, nơi họ cùng nhau tái xây dụng thành phố ms có tên là Edge. Baret để xuất ý kiến với Tifa về việc mở một quán bar để giúp những người dân về mặt tinh thần sau những mất mát đã trải qua, và Tifa, tuy băn khoăn với những nghi ngại của bản thân nhưng cuối cùng đồng ý. Sau một thời gian ngắn, Barret rời đi để giàn xếp những vấn đề từ quá khứ mà chưa được giải quyết. Baret là nhân vật trung tâm của 'Case of Barret''. Sau khi giao phó Marlene dưới sự chăm sóc của Cloud và Tifa, Baret lên đường tìm kiếm nguồn năng lượng thay thế và cả tâm tĩnh trong bản thân. Tìm kiếm cách để chuộc tội với cái chết của '' Jessie, Biggs và Wedge, Barret lắp đặt một phần thiết bị mới đi kèm với chiếc gun-ảm, và sau khi nhing thấy tác động của Geostigma khiến Baret lên đường tới Rocket Town để giúp Cid vói chiếc airship mới và tìm khu dầu mỏ để nạp năng lượng, để chiếc airship có thể sử dụng phục vụ cho việc giúp đỡ những người có Geostigma ''Advent Children/Advent Children Complete ''.]] Một năm sau, vào năm 0009, Barret vẫn giữ liên lạc với những người bạn. Trong cảnh mở đầu của ''Advent Children, Barret để lại tin nhắn trên điện thoại của Cloud về việc tìm ra một khu dầu mỏ lớn. Barret xuất hiện về sau để giúp Cloud chiến đấu với Bahamut SIN, và vẫn sử dụng khẩu súng bên phía tay phải làm vũ khí. Cho dù xa con gái trong một khoảng thời gian, Barret vẫn quan tâm sâu sắc đến Marlene; những lời nói đầu tiên với Tifa là về việc yêu cầu sự an toàn cho Marlene. Sau khi Bahamut SIN bị đánh bại, Barret quan sát trận đấu của Cloud với Kadaj từ Shera và ra lệnh cho Cid hạ cánh để cả nhóm hỗ trợ, nhưng Cid nói rằng nếu muốn rời khỏi tàu thì Baret hãy nhảy xuống . Giọng nói của Barret xuất hiện trong Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII' phần "present", và chuyển giao cho Cloud một “closed” sign từ Yufffie và quà tặng dành cho Marlene và Denzel. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Barret, cùng với Cloud và Tifa, dẫn đầu một nhóm tấn công tới Midgar đối đầu với Deepground vào năm 0010, và cung cấp cho Vincent bản đồ dẫn đến Deepground qua điện thoại. Cả ba sau đó gia nhập cùng Cid, Reeve, Yuffie, và một Tsviet nhỏ tuổi nhưng khiếm khuyết tên Shelke ddeer giúp đỡ Vincent về việc phá huỷ Omega. Trang bị và chỉ số Barret có HP và Defend cao, nhưng Magical Attack và Magical Defendes lại thấp. Về vũ khí, Barret sử dụng đa dạng các loại gun-arm (với vũ khí tầm xa - làm Barret là nhân vật để ở hàng dưới back row) và mech-hands (với tầm ngắn ) thay cho tay bình thương. Chiếc gun-arm có sức mạnh tầm trung, và với vũ khí mạnh nhất, chiếc Missing Score, có khả năng đả thương hơn lượng mà AP của người chơi trang bị. Với điều này, cùng với một lượng mastered Materia, Barret có thể tấn công 9,999 dâmge với mỗi lượt. Barret còn có thể overflow phần damage nếu mastered Knights of the Round Materia được trang bị trong vũ khí. Limit Breaks ''Final Fantasy VII Các Limit Break bao gồm chủ yếu các đòn đánh, với Ungarmax là một đonf chiến thuật để đánh bại Emerald Weapon. Mindblow được nhắc đến là một trong những đòn tấn công có khả năng hút MP của kẻ thù. Nếu người chơi chịu khó lên level, Baret có thế thế học level 2 của khả năng Hammer Blow, rất có lợi cho việc giải quyết nhanh gọn kẻ thù. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Trong trận chiến đấu với Bahamut SIN, chiếc gun-arn ám ánh xanh lá trước khi bắn một phát năng lượng lớn trong khi khi được triệu hồi. Đây có thể đòn Big Shot hoặc Mindblow, mặc dù rất khó để nói cụ thể là đòn nào vì màu của năng lượng này là màu xanh lá, trong khi Big Shot và Mindblow lần lượt là màu cam với xanh biến. Cho dù hai màu này kết hợp với nhau được màu canh lá, có thể đây là mục đúch cho việc kết hợp của hai Limit Breaks. Phát triển nhân vật Quá khứ của Barret ban đầu được đặt là một công nhân mỏ có quê hương bị Shinra phá huỷ nhưng đã được thay đổi một chút khi ra sản phẩm cuối. Tuy nhiên, có một số thay đổi giữa bản gốc như Marlene là con gái ruột của Barret chứ không phải là Dyne, và Barret còn người vợ. Cuộc đối đầu giữa Barret và Dyne diễn ra trong cuộc chiến đấu của AVALANCHE và Shinra trong Corel ruins, và lãnh đạo của việc phá huỷ ngôi làng được thay đổi nhiều lần, bao gồm Heidegger và Reeve, trước khi quyết định cuối là do Scarlet. Trong một cảnh bị xoá, Barret được đặt là có một lời hứa với các thành viên khác của AVALANCHE là họ sẽ cùng nhau tới Cosmo Canyon sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Một cảnh gần giống với điều này là khi Barret buồn bã nói về lời hứa khi ở lửa trại tại Cosmo Canyon với những người bạn về việc sẽ có những lát bánh mỳ nướng tại Cosmo Candle. Barret job class ban đầu được đặt vào "Gunner", class này được giới thiệu vào series trong''Final Fantasy X-2. Nhạc nền "Barret's Theme" (バレットのテーマ Baretto no Tēma) được nghe làm nhạc nền của 7th Heaven và Sector 7 sa khi chuẩn bị tấn công Sector 5 Reactor. Thêm vào đó, "Mining Town" (炭坑の街 Tankō no Machi), bản nhạc được chơi tại flashback của Barret tại Corel và trong North Corel, là một bản remix của "Barret's Theme". Gallery Trivia *Barret, cùng với phiên bản đầu của Cloud và Aerith, là một trong ba nhân vật anh hùng đầu tiên thiết kế cho Final Fantasy VII. *Baret được đề cập đến là Barrett trong phiên bản Tiếng Anh của manual Final Fantasy VII. *Do một glitchtrong game, khi sử dụng ultimate weapon, Missing Score, Baret có thể hạ Emerald Weapon với một cú đánh duy nhất. *MMORPG Kingdom of Loathing có một con quái tên là Burly Sidekick. Đây là một parody trực tiếp lấy từ Barret. *Barret là nhân vật da màu đầu tiên điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy series. *Một điều thú vị về Barret là sự hiện diện trong Advent Children được thay đổi để không giống va Mr. T nữa nhưng đoạn hội thoại đầu tiên được nghe tới trong movie là "Yo, waddup foo?". References de:Barret Wallace Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Gunner Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-